


Grateful

by Notatracer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Armageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notatracer/pseuds/Notatracer
Summary: While snow falls at the bandstand, Aziraphale and Crowley are thankful to have each other.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Grateful

Tiny, white Christmas lights adorning the bandstand twinkled to life with the setting sun. Aziraphale, bundled up against the cold, leaned forward on the railing. The merry lights were the furthest things from his mind as he looked to the sky, his mouth silently forming words.

Crowley's arms snaked round the angel's heavy coat, his lanky form pressing close. Aziraphale's eyes slipped closed as he let out a contented sigh at the feeling of kisses peppering his neck.

"Do you miss it this time of year?"

"No. If I start to feel even remotely nostalgic for ... up there, I force myself to remember that anything I might miss never truly existed. Besides, I couldn't miss anyplace you're not allowed."

"Same. Being with you on Earth is loads better than the alternative."

Aziraphale snorted at Crowley's attempt at a compliment.

"I don't know if anyone was listening, but I was just saying a prayer of thanks. Thanks that it was you who was sent to the Garden. I don't know what I would've done if I'd been left completely alone down here all these years."

Crowley pocketed his sunglasses as he gently nudged Aziraphale to turn. Tracing his fingers along his angel's face, he looked deep into his eyes with as much sincerity as he could muster.

"I don't ever want to imagine what my life would have been like without you, angel."

Aziraphale smiled. A small, sweet smile at the love he could sense. He could always sense it to some degree, but when Crowley focused it so intently, it was- it was.... Oh, honestly, it made him feel like the luckiest being in Heaven or Earth.

They held each other as their lips met, lingering as snow began to fall in earnest.

"Let's go home."

Fingers entwined as they left the bandstand, both angel and demon knew that this was going to be a very happy Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come [tumblr](https://famousmortimer.tumblr.com/) with me.


End file.
